vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Whisper the Wolf
Summary Whisper the Wolf is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series published by IDW Publishing. She is a heroic anthropomorphic wolf who has aided the Resistance and its allies from the shadows. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Whisper the Wolf Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic wolf, "Guardian Angel" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Combat Skills, Elemental Manipulation (With her Variable Wispon), Energy Manipulation (Able to make constructs of Hyper-go-on, such as with Blue Cube, Green Hover, and Pink Spikes), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser and Pink Spikes), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Inducement (With Red Burst), Gliding (With Green Hover), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Could damage Badniks alongside Sonic) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Comparable to Sonic), higher attack speed with Variable Wispon Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Blue Cube, hundreds of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: ' Variable Wispon, a mask scope, her pet Wisps 'Intelligence: Extremely High combat-wise. Whisper's skills in stealth were apparently sufficient enough for her to remain completely anonymous during the 6-month Resistance-Eggman Empire war, while also being an active participant during skirmishes. With her Variable Wispon, her skills are described as enough to turn the tide of any battle, being called the "Guardian Angel" by battalions. Weaknesses: Whisper is a very shy, soft-spoken individual who prefers to work alone. She also has a short temper when dealing with things associated with Dr. Eggman. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Variable Wispon:' Whisper's primary tool is the Variable Wispon, a customized Wispon that can utilize multiple Color Powers, thus making it rather versatile. Unlike other Wispons however, which were designed to clear out crowds of enemies, the Variable Wispon is designed for precision shooting. Combining this with her marksmanship skills, Whisper is able to make pinpoint shots with deadly accuracy. *'Red Burst:' Allows Whisper to spew highly intense, long-ranged flames hot enough to incinerate enemies. *'Blue Cube:' Whisper shapes her Wispon into a hammer-shaped construct of Hyper-go-on which can be used as a melee weapon. *'Green Hover:' Whisper is able to shape her Wispon into an umbrella-shaped, energy construct of Hyper-go-on. This allows her to quickly glide through the air. *'Cyan Laser:' Allows Whisper to fire cyan laser beams, which can bounce off objects to bypass an enemy's evasive manoeuvres. *'Ivory Lightning:' Using the power of the Ivory Wisp, Whisper is able to generate powerful blasts of electricity. *'Pink Spikes:' Whisper is able to fire pink constructs of Hyper-go-on with razor-sharp and extremely durable spikes which can penetrate any substance. Gallery File:WhisperConcept2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:IDW Publishing Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Wolves Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 8